Unlikely romances and bromances
by bewitchingquill
Summary: ANY review would be most appreciated!At this rate I welcome even hate mail so please review!Y U NO REVIEW?Takes place when the mauraders are in their early twenties, but the year is 2013.You-know-who may make an appearance so beware. I humbly ask nay beg you to read my fanfic. Written by a true potter lover. Made in My Heart. 3
1. Chapter 1 A second chance

Marianne Took held her sobbing mother close, patting her back. She tried not to roll her eyes while her shirt was getting drenched. To her side her father was trying to muffle his sobs into his handkerchief. Her younger brother stood close by, arms respectfully folded behind and holding a somber expression on his face

No, don't worry this isn't a drama, although there will be plenty of drama and excitement later on, but the heroine of this story, that is Marianne, is essentially a positive person. It was hard to keep her down, because she wasn't an emotional creature. She didn't think with her ovaries, but instead liked cool, hard facts. And the fact now was that she was going off to her new job. She graduated from Beauxbaton two years ago, worked as part of security at Gringgots, before leaving her job six months ago. It was honestly not worth getting sexually harassed by goblins. She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered because goblins usually went for veelas. But that wasn't the real reason for leaving. The real reason was a mixture of depression, aimlessness and finally-having a boyfriend, who was a handsome charm breaker at Gringgots, cheat on you several times.

So she quit her job, lied to her parents that she was fired and had been living like a bum with her parents ever since. Her parents' sympathy lasted for a week though, and she had been trying to get a job, any job, for the past few months, but couldn't manage to get any. Even the job as a security at the ministry was denied! All she had to do was check in people's wands-a monkey could do that work, but she was still informed that she was too 'inexperienced'. She in return sent back a letter informing them that she would write to the Daily Prophet about the 'Hogwarts clique' that the ministry had made, and that if they were biased against her because they thought she was French, well for their information her ancestors were hundred percent British. Of course, they ignored it and her anger gave way to laziness and she didn't write anything to the Daily Prophet, although she was tempted to write to the Quibbler.

But one day, in a stroke of brilliance, she applied to Hogwarts for the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. She was much too under qualified for the position-she knew that, but she also knew the rumors about how no one lasted in that position for more than a year and that Albus Dumbledore was desperate to find a teacher. So she applied and, hilariously, she got the job.

Her mother continued to sob harder, and surprisingly she felt a little sad too. Her previous job was at day time only and now she was going away to live in Hogwarts, it would be a while before she could enjoy a nice dinner with her family again. And with her fourteen year old brother going to Beauxbaton in a few days, her parents would be all alone, left to manage their Lovemaking and romance Potions Company.

But she pulled herself together; she knew her parents would have a more fun time without them and definitely more freedom. Besides she wouldn't forget so easily the sullen mutterings and heavy hints to get a job that she was getting the last six months.

Finally her mother let go of her, and she hugged her father again. She turned to her brother Rafael and they hugged each other.

"Promise you'll write to me each week, okay?" she said, looking into his innocent face. She adored him, and he would always be her baby brother. He was a gorgeous boy, with baby blue eyes and blonde curls, and looked like a poster boy for white supremists, but his inside was a heart of pure gold. "And _tell _me if anyone's giving you a hard time okay, don't just keep it in." she squeezed him harder as he nodded obediently.

"I think Hogwarts students are the luckiest to have you as a teacher" he said smiling. Oh boy, she thought, one of these days he's going to get a shock when he finds out his older sister isn't such a big deal. Maybe she shouldn't have exaggerated her work to him. Or told him that she was on a personal basis with the minister of magic. She did just serve him a cup of tea only, and not advise him on how to run the affairs.

"Yes, well, not too lucky. I'm going to be strict with them!" she said lightly. "First thing I'm going to do is reinstate physical punishments. I think I'll have a word with Dumbledore once I settle in"

"He would listen to you?" he said wide eyed.

"He might" she said noncommittally

He gave her his dazzling smile and they hugged a last time.

Her floo appointment was in two minutes. She took a last look at herself in the hall mirror. Chestnut brown hair was swept up in a loose bun, and she wore plum robes with a faux fur stole on top. Underneath she opted for classic black pants and shirt, and wore it with her black leather boots, that were her pride and joy. Her face was not so puffy anymore; she spent the week detoxing after gaining weight the past unemployed months, and it was now looking fresh with clear, wide, dark blue eyes. She thought she looked great. Maybe too great, she thought worryingly, Hogwarts had a very scholarly feeling to it. But there wasn't any time left to change her outfit, her floo was now.

She stepped in the fireplace and with last farewell cries from both side, dropped the floo powder and got transported.

A dizzying moment later she stepped out into professor McGonagall's office.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting THE Snape

Mrs. McGonagall turned out to be a severe looking woman in her forties, with a tight braid bun and pointed glasses. But Marianne sensed there was another side to Mrs. McGonagall; maybe it was the red lipstick, the arched eyebrows or the tight red skirt under her black robes, but Marianne felt sure there was a wild side to her.

"Good evening Mrs. McGonagall." She greeted politely.

"Good evening, Miss Took." replied McGonagall, examining her appraisingly. Marianne straightened herself and looked back squarely. She knew she was too young for the job, but dammit she got it and she was going to get the respect that went with it.

"Classes start tomorrow, at nine." said Mrs. McGonagall. "You will be expected to be at the main hall by 8:30 tomorrow for breakfast. You should have been here earlier, as it is there is no time to brief you about your course. All I can tell you is that you will be teaching the first and second year, the course outline is in your bedroom. I'm sure it will be easy for you to decipher the outline, especially with your experience" she said the last part somewhat sarcastically but Marianne found it hard to feel offended. McGonagall, she felt, would probably talk a nanny to the minister of magic.

"Of course" she replied smoothly, then added "Thank you for your confidence in me."

Before Mrs. McGonagall could reply she heard a snort and realized there was another person in the office with her. For a moment she just gaped at him; she wasn't sure if he was a human or a demon. He was seated on a low armchair, his black robes swathed around him and all over the chair, the dark material billowing slightly even though there was no breeze in the closed room. He had shiny, black neck length hair that covered most of his face, except for a large nose that peeked out. Suddenly he swooped from the chair and walked over to her. He was tall, very tall and he stood still there, just staring at her with a disgusted look on his face.

She didn't know what to do, it didn't help that he had very intense, glittering black eyes. She looked beseechingly at Mrs. McGonagall, who just looked patiently on.

"Ah, yes. Miss Took this is our potions teacher Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you." She said a little forcefully, hoping he would back off. He did leeringly. Then he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, he's a cheerful little fellow!" she said a little unsettled.

"_Professor _Snape has been with us for a year now and he is a very competent teacher." Mrs. McGonagall said, in a firm way that meant that while it was very obvious he was strange no one was allowed to comment on it.

"Yes, Mrs. McGonagall" she said a little ashamed.

"Please, call me Minerva."

"Yes, you can call me Marianne."

"Winkle!" Minerva said, and a house elf popped out, and bowed lowly to her.

"Take Marianne to her room, please." Minerva said dismissively, and picked up a book.

She allowed herself to be led to her room by the tiny house elf, feeling a little dejected. The castle was quiet, cold and gloomy; its stone walls were not up to the standards she was used to at Beauxbaton were the building was a glamorous French style mansion. Also the staff so far did not seem normal. Especially Snape.

She trudged miserably behind Winkle, already thinking of backing out of the job, and what kind of excuses Dumbledore would accept. He seemed like a kind, naïve old man, she was sure.

"Miss Marianne, we are here." Winkle squeaked.

She blinked in surprise. Her room was AMAZING. It was large and gorgeous. Forget leaving this job!

She changed to her pajamas and fell asleep instantly, forgetting about the course outline.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Gavin

It was a bad idea forgetting about the course outline. She woke up and saw the time was 7:50 and leapt up as though she was electrified; breakfast was in forty minutes she couldn't possibly get ready and prepare her lesson! So she settled in getting ready and by 8:30 her hair was in a beautiful bun. She didn't put on that much makeup as she preferred the natural look for day to day. She wore a short tweed dress, which suited the colder September weather and pale yellow robes on top. Most importantly she put on her best cheerful smile and made her way to the great hall.

Thankfully the teachers' entrance was behind the teachers table so she quietly slipped in and sat in the only seat.

Mrs. McGonagall leant forward and said "Good morning Marianne, I trust your night was comfortable?" and without waiting an answer she turned to the others and said "Marianne is our new defense against the dark arts teacher" she said it with raised eyebrows and Marianne felt that they all had a good talk about the newest addition to staff. And she couldn't blame them, everyone on the table seemed older than thirty five, except for Snape who was close to her age, although she still wasn't convinced that he was a human.

Speaking of Snape, he was staring at her with a venomous look; there was no mistaking he didn't like her.

She turned to the lady besides her and whispered "Er…why is Snape looking at me like that?"

She looked confused then smiled and giggled a little "Don't mind him; he was like that last year with Mosswood. Kept trying to convince him he was teaching all his lessons wrong, poor guy left in the end; his nerves couldn't handle it. And he was a retired auror, mind you."

"Er…why?"

"Oh, you don't know, of course you don't. Well, Mosswood was the last defense teacher. Snape wanted the job, but Dumbledore felt he wasn't experienced enough, you know he just graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, so he got potions instead. He's been dead set against you being hired, nothing personal of course but he feels like he's the best man for the job. Probably is too, knows more about dark arts than most aurors. Don't let him bother you though, everyone knows Snape, you'll get used to him. By the way, I'm Bathsheba Babbling, but you can call me Beth, I teach ancient runes."

"Nice to meet you Beth, so er...how are the students? Bratty bunch of kids?"

"Depends on their houses. You get the snooty, self-entitled ones in Ravenclaw; think they know everything. Hufflepuff are okay, they'll never really cross the line, but it's a pain getting a presentable homework from them. Gryffindors are loud and always getting in trouble…so are Slytherins for that matter, but just know this…they're evil."

"Who, Slytherin students?" she said with a little laugh.

"Yes" Beth said seriously. "Don't turn your backs on them for a second."

Minerva cut in "Marianne we are having a welcome drink this Friday at Hogsmeade, please make your schedule free."

"Sure, that's fantastic" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster and Minerva's frostiness melted a little.

"And I'd also like you to meet the defense teacher for years 3 through seven, Gavin Hanwish" she said gesturing to the person seated next to her. Marianne leant forward and, not to be too cliché, but her jaw did drop a little. Gavin was handsome. He was a muscular man, and wore a tight shirt under his robes to prove it. He had a square, dimpled jaw with dark curls. At the moment he was smiling flirtatiously, and even though she was never attracted to this type of look, she felt the heat rise in her.

"Hello" he said in a deep voice.

"Gavin was in the magical law enforcement, but he decided to take some time off because of his knee" Minerva said, the admiration in her voice very clear.

"Dark wizard managed to curse me, but of course I got in a few good curse myself." he said.

"Yes, I'm sure you did" squeaked one the teachers, a chubby looking with messy hair. He winked at her and she accidently slopped her drink all over the table, causing a midget looking wizard next to her to mutter indignantly "Really Pomona, I would hardly expect this from a student."

"Because of Gavin's considerable experience we decided to put him in charge of your teaching, just until you get the hang of everything" said Minerva, still speaking admirably, which did not suit her at all.

Marianne stopped looking at Gavin and looked at Minerva instead. "Excuse me, in charge of me? I think we're both new here."

"Yes, but I've worked in the ministry department of magical law enforcement for ten years, while you have been a security guard for two years, is it? I think that gives me plenty authority over you sweety." He said with a condescending laugh, and the witches in the table tittered.

She now officially hated him. She didn't see him handsome anymore but ridiculously big with a small head. She sneered in reply, and turned back only to see Snape looking at her with something close to amusement, but which he quickly turned back to hostile anger.

She turned to Beth to say something but saw her having the same sloppy look on her face, and knew she would have no support there. She muttered "females" and went back to her breakfast gloomily.


End file.
